


Dried Roses

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Sweet Valentine(s) [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: Sometimes, Akari doubts -- but she's always reminded how much of a sweet boy her boyfriend is.





	Dried Roses

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Roses'

Akari glanced at the calendar pinned to the wall, then to her visitor. For a moment, she hesitated on what to say or do.

She loved Ryoga, she truly did. He was a cute boy, as cute as a pig, and as nice as pig too – and he was a pig part-time, which was just the best thing ever. He was just the perfect boyfriend for Akari. But she would be lying if she said his, ah, ‘thing’ with directions wasn’t a problem sometimes.

She was understanding, of course, and she made a point of providing him with maps whenever they needed to met so he would find the place more easily – not that the maps helped much, sadly, as even when the pig-changing boy managed to find his way on time, Akari and him kept getting into the habit of missing each other for one reason or another.

And still they kept trying, one date after the other. Ryoga was making genuine efforts and it was touching.

But whenever they missed each other on a planned date, it stung. The last missed one, especially, had had Akari get back home on the edge of tears, for it should have been a very special date. It should have been on Valentine’s Day – and Ryoga had missed it, of all the dates possible to miss.

She had wondered, as she had gotten home, if it truly was worth it to continue that relationship, boy as amazing as a pig or not.

But here was Ryoga, one week late, looking disheveled and tired and embarrassed but right here in front of her, at the door of her house and not looking at her but down at his feet, hands holding a bouquet of roses in front of him.

The roses had seen better days. The bouquet, Akari noticed right away, was dry now and several flowers were damaged. It didn’t take a genius to guess Ryoga had bought it several days ago, most likely on Valentine’s Day, to gift her with.

And then he had gotten lost, perhaps getting as far as Hokkaido before finally reaching Tokyo again (funnily enough, Ryoga had indeed been to Hokkaido – and pursued by a bunch of hungry bears bend on getting a snack after falling into a stream but that, Akari had no way to know and Ryoga wasn’t going to share).

And he had sought her out, with his dry bouquet, looking sad and crushed by the fact he hadn’t been able to make it on time but determinate to make amends.

… There were little piglets on the ribbon holding the roses together, Akari noted as, despite herself, she started to smile fondly. It was such a cute little detail! Her hands reached for the flowers as Ryoga looked up at her, looking vaguely hopeful.

“Thank you Ryoga. They’re beautiful!”

And the blinding smile and tears of joy she received in return were worth all the wait and all the missed dates, past and future.

**End**


End file.
